Shagaru Magala Ecology
In-Game Information The distinctive radiant light of this mature Gore Magala has been seen in the Sanctuary of Heaven's Mount. Some believe Shagaru Magala was the "foul wind that withered a mountain", a calamity spoken of in ancient texts. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Revolving Dragon *Family: Magala *Species: Shagaru Magala Shagaru Magala is the "adult" form of Gore Magala, which transforms by shedding its black skin. While its younger form is classified as a ??? (Monster Type), a Shagaru Magala is classified as an Elder Dragon. This is due to Gore Magala being a recently discovered species in the events of MH4, while the Shagaru Magala was known about for thousands of years previously in legend, famous for causing utter chaos with its deadly Frenzy Virus. Habitat Range So far, the creature has been spotted inhabiting the Sanctuary within the Heaven's Mount along with the Everwood and Desert. Ecological Niche Shagaru Magala are powerful predators that are high in the food chain. Herbivores like Gargwa and Aptonoth are regular prey. Lesser monsters such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Kecha Wacha, and Gypceros may also find themselves as prey for the dragon. Competition for food and territory include the likes of Deviljho, Stygian Zinogre, Najarala, Tetsucabra, Rajang, and other predatory Elder Dragons. Other elder dragons are completely immune to the effects of the Frenzy Virus so Shagaru Magala must be wary of their elder dragon brethren. Biological Adaptations Like its "juvenile" form these drakes have highly specialized wings ending with four large talons at the end that can act as an extra pair of arms. This is very useful when climbing up cliff faces or gripping struggling prey. When exposed to bright sunlight its wings will also refract light into multicolored rays. In their juvenile form as a Gore Magala it lacks eyes, but upon metamorphosing it loses its heat sensors and gains useable eyes. Unlike a Gore Magala it lacks the virus carrying hairs on its wings and instead uses a currently unknown mechanism to spread the Frenzy Virus. A Shagaru Magala is capable of making the Frenzy Virus cover a much greater range than that of its "juvenile" form and has the potential of killing every animal in a single area. Behavior These dragons are highly aggressive and territorial predators that won't hesitate in attacking hunters if spotted. Like any other elder dragon Shagaru Magala are very rare and are considered myths in some lands. Part of this due to the fact that it takes years for a Gore Magala to molt. Many believe that when the molting process is about to begin said creature will travel to the Heaven's Mount to complete the process. In legend Shagaru Magala is known as "The Punishing God of the Mountains" due to its role of nearly wiping out all life in the mountains. The reason for this is to claim territory for themselves, prevent rivals from molting properly, and to release the next generation of Gore Magala into their territory. Their infected mist not only contains a stronger version of the Frenzy Virus but also their parasitic offspring. Their offspring live in an infected host, whether it is dead or alive, and their host acts as nursery for the young. They get their nutrition and everything they need from their host before eventually bursting out of their host's body. Once Shagaru Magala is finished breeding in a territory, it'll leave the area for its next generation and begin to wander around the world randomly. They don't reproduce again for quite awhile due to trying to prevent future monster generations from gaining a resistance against their virus while reproducing. Thus far, only three Shagaru Magala have been sighted, two of which have been killed. Many people believe that the Shagaru Magala and Gore Magala represent light and darkness. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/253.html *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201502/23072349.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology